


Light 'Em Up

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [12]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Blaze TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	Light 'Em Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonball4evermore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dragonball4evermore).



"Hm... what to buy..." I wonder, wandering through the mall. Stepping out from the comic book store, I wander around all the many stores. Restaurants, gift shops, hunting stores, fashion stores, video-game stores I've already looked at for today surrounded the pure white-tiled giant hallways. Grey escalators, matted sitting lobbies, trashcans, and vending machines crowded whatever gaps the stores didn't.   
  
Then, as I turned around the corner, I saw it. A new store. "N3W L1F3" hung over the double doors leading to the store. Now this was beyond bizarre. I look up into the air, remembering the old dusty abandoned place it was used to be. It was never open, the door and windows were always closed off by the ridged light-grey locked gate. Staring down the store now, all of a sudden, _this_ was just here...Not even a "Grand Opening!" was below the sign. I know I'm only here weekly, but _every_ store has it up for at least a week. What could be going on in there? I decide to go over to the window. As I press my face against the window, I gasp.  
  
How could have I been so interested in the sign that I didn't see this beautiful interior? All of the walls and floors and ceiling were a rich gold. Sure, it probably was wallpaper, or maybe even paint, but _man,_ did it look gorgeous or what. The desk looked like a bit too yellow to be gold, but I didn't mind. And then the items they had for sale, oh _man_ the items they had for sale. Cool-looking shirts, soundtracks of different games, and different models of video-game related things sprawled across the table. But the one that caught my attention the most was a shirt depicting a graphic of Blaze the Cat. I always loved Sonic games, but Blaze took a special place in my heart. Maybe it was that I'm a pyromaniac inside. Maybe it was her appearance. Maybe it was that I liked _Sonic Rush_ so much. I stop gawking through the window and decided to head through the door.  
  
"Wow," I gasp once more, now realizing how elegantly the gold matches with itself, how the little details in the floors, how the-  
  
"Welcome welcome!" someone shouts. Surprised, I shoot my head upwards, to see what I assume to be is the manager of this place.   
  
The manager wore a light-blue and white vertical striped vest on top of a pure white shirt. Blue jeans, grey finger-less gloves, and brown leather shoes were also sprawled on the manager as well. A stereotypical black top hat with a white stripe laid on his head. You could almost mistake him for a weird magician-in-disguise. He had yellow-hazel eyes, a black yet light stubble across his rounded chin, streaky shortened Mohawk to fit the top hat on, and a tanned-orange skin tone.  
  
"Sorry for being a bit jumpy, it's just that you're our _second_ customer!" he yells, ecstatic, before leaning in and whispering, "Yeah, we don't get many people around here..."  
  
"Why?" I ask after the manager stands up straight, genuinely curious, "You have all this amazing stuff, why _wouldn't_ anyone want to be here?"  
  
The manager shrugs his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine, buddy. I guess there just aren't as many people that like video-games anymore..."  
  
I step back, worried. "B-but the other video-game store, down towards the center of the mall was packed just a couple of minutes ago..."  
  
"Really?" the manager says, taken aback, stroking the stubble across his chin. "Hmm... Oh well, I don't mind the slow days anyways."  
  
"Anyways, is the uh, Blaze shirt for sale?" I ask.   
  
"Oh, so you're a Blaze fan, huh?" he asks, his elbows on the counter and back arched.  
  
Stuttering a bit, I answer, "Blaze is admittedly one of my favorite characters..."  
  
"Tell ya what. Not only will I give you the shirt, but I'll give you an extra something..."  
  
"And what is that?" I ask, curious.  
  
"...Something _life-changing..._ "  
  
Unease, I shudder. I bring the shirt to him and give him the money needed to purchase. I go into the dressing room and slip on the shirt. Good thing I know my shirt size. Coming out of the dressing room, now equipped with a dark-grey Blaze-graphic shirt, I decide to ask him what the other item was.  
  
"Instead of telling, I'll 1-up that and _show_ you," the manager said, walking to the back, motioning with his hand for me to follow. I hesitantly follow. Opening the door, he enters the back, employee's only side of the store. It was a definite and obvious change. Everything changed to a dull, grey, industrial-like interior. Vertical pipelines were abundant, being everywhere in the middle of the room. Metal plates were used to hold up the badly cracked concrete walls. Our feet click-click against the concrete floors. Eventually, we make it past the room, into a wooden door.  
  
He opens the door to a completely dark room, before saying, "Go on in." I walk, afraid of what's to happen next. The manager goes inside the room with me, closes the door, and flips on the lights, only for me to find a...  
  
"Here it is!" he shouts, spreading his hand out across the giant machine that laid in front of me. A colorful, almost puzzle piece wallpaper surrounded the machine. A giant electronic sign was in front of the door into the machine held the text "Subject not found."  
  
"W-what is this?" I ask.  
  
"It'll turn you into your favorite character for about a week!" the manager responds.  
  
"Are-are you serious? Like, for real now?" I ask.  
  
"Yup! Just walk on inside, and it'll ask me for your favorite character, and the rest will be done by the computer! Think you want to be Blaze for only a few days?" he persuades.  
  
I look down at my human hands. This could be what I've always wanted. Sure, I might have wanted Blaze to be real, just not me, but the possibility of Blaze the cat actually _being_ real is too tempting to pass up. Taking in a deep breath, I nod and defiantly say, "Yes."  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist. Go on, step inside the machine. It won't kill you, the first customer already proved that."  
  
Trying to not hyperventilate, I waddle towards the machine, opening up the doors, and stepping in.  
  
"Subject found," a female computerized voice says to me.  
  
"Blaze the Cat selected. Is this correct?" it asks me. I nod my head.  
  
"Transformation initiating." I begin to feel warm and tingly inside, possibly due to Blaze having pyrokinesis.   
  
The tingling becomes more heavy and apparent the closer to my fingertips. A pair of white stretchable gloves, which I know not where they came from, slipped onto my hands, as fur surrounded my wrists. My hairs interlock, spiking outwards. A purple sleeve overlaps my changing skin, as a gold necklace stops my forming dress from forming over my neck, as my dress also stops before reaching my stomach, protecting only my chest. The sides of my legs are also draped over with the dress. A pink trim ties in with my dress, forming a vertical line in the absolute middle, along with a thick outline on the outside of my dress.  
  
Wincing, I grab my torso with my leather gloves, as my organs shrink, re-shift, and whatever else to accommodate my vastly shrinking size. Going from about 5'9" to 3'1" is not exactly pain-free. Turning into a 14-year-old was also not exactly the greatest feeling to experience. My belly button swells up to match the level of elevation with my stomach as my skin stitches itself together. A painful feeling overcomes me as I realize what will soon happen. I grab between my legs in agony. My shoes also somehow change, becoming a neon pink, with a leather strap wrapping around the middle of each of my shoes. Heels magically forming underneath, forcing me to get used to them, as the shoes jut outwards. Fur also fluffs out my ankles, as I begin to feel a new experience. I feel my Adam's apple disappearing, confirming I was transforming into the real Blaze while the skin overcomes my old slightly tanner skin. A lavender-purple tail wriggles out of my pants, forcing them to the ground, not touching my now super-skinny white legs. Eventually, it becomes just long enough, it stops by fluffing out a darker shade of purple.  
  
Lastly, my head shifts, as the same lavender-esque fur slowly crawls up my face, pleasing me with every passing second. It tufts out at my cheeks, and my nose shrinks down to a black dot. The white skin comes over my mouth, and my eyes heavily widen, as my pupils slit and my eyelashes become abnormally long. My eyes becoming orange, like the color of the flames inside me. My teeth, I feel going on in the inside of my mouth, sharpen and become more suitable for a carnivore, ala cat. The hair on top of my head suddenly group up and turn to very long feathers, with the machine giving me a red ponytail holder to support it. My ears point outward and grow excessively large, giving me a level of hearing nobody else would ever know. The inside of my ears turns to a beige, while the outside turns purple. A red jewel grows out of my skin, showing itself to the world.  
  
And as if on queue, my brain suddenly backfires, subconsciously trying to prevent the flooding of these new memories of Blaze invaded my brain. Finally, I was able to know how to control my fire. I was no longer a Dylan. I was Blaze the Cat, the guardian of the Sol emeralds.  
  
As I step out of the door confident with who I am, I was pleasantly surprised to see myself in a completely different location than when I started. I looked around, seeing horizontal stripes of shades of grass, and adjacent cubes of dirt, knowing exactly where I was now. Green Hills Zone, located right in Mobius. I took a step back after realizing that, gawking in amazement. I wander around aimlessly, in pure bliss, amazement, and somewhat denial. Eventually, I found a tree, and decided to go and sit down under the shade of the tree. Man, after getting into the shade, I didn't realize how hot it was. I decided it was best for me to sleep in the comfort of the palm tree rather than passed out in the middle of a baking sun. Before closing my eyes, I smile, staring back at the leaves. I close my eyes, thinking of one phrase before I sleep: I think I'll enjoy it here. And I'll also _definitely_ enjoy my Blaze form.  
  
\-------------  
  
"Hm..." says Caleb, looking at surveillance footage found from a security camera within the store and the storage room.  
  
Sure, he didn't have video proof, but luckily the computer's voice was so loud he could hear a transformation going on in there, and sure, Caleb was indeed spying via them, which some would say is illegal, but if it was the only thing he could do, hey, it was the only thing he could do. More importantly, just _who_ was this new guy? And just what did he think he was doing? He probably was a Homosapien...All humans ever want is attention. He stares into his minimalist clock, hearing it tick with every second pass by.  
  
He bowed his head, knowing someone else was out here...  
  
Knowing that someone else was out there, transforming people...  
  
Knowing that this new person probably knows his name...  
  
Knowing that this new guy is probably after him _right this very second_...

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another TF'er? GamerStories is actually forming a complex background plot? You mean, his main OC isn't going to be wandering around aimlessly for too long now? Whaaat?  
> That's right, and it's bigger and more thought-out than any of you have ever dreamed of... :plotting: Well, at least until I run out of ideas again. =P  
> Well, I said I would try to show you guys how much you mean to me, and I still managed to get a story out, even with band camp! Go me!  
> Anyways, first Sonic TF! Woo!  
> ~GamerStories!


End file.
